forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaver
Appearance Personality and Interests Interests Personality Gear Karna Karna is the name of the armor he wears on his left arm and the bow which can be created from it. Karna has the ability to summon forth a near infinite number of arrows by pulling and releasing it. The arrows are seemingly made of a mixture of aura and pure Madness set ablaze, which allows it to burn through even objects or things made of Aura or that is fueled by Aura. Karna itself is made of Oricalcum and as such is able to strengthen ones Madness and Aura meaning each shot is double to triple the amount of energy poured into it to fire the arrows. Because of it's nature, it is one of the few objects that can be used to release Diabolic Angelo. Abilities Species Abilities Black Blood Born Reaver is one of the Patchworks a race created from mixing the DNA of human and Yokai and then allowing the Elder Gods to corrupt it. As such all Patchworks have a strong pull of madness without even knowing it and can either consciously or unconsciously activate their Black Blood in cases of protecting themselves or doing battle against others. It goes without saying their Madness spreads at a much more advanced rate than most others and they are likely to slip into a state of becoming a being of madness and allowing their third eye to form. Perfect Reaver was meant to be the perfection of all Patchworks, taking in elements from each of them. During his prototyping he was meant to have bits of each of them to give him the power to control Body, Mind, Soul, and Spirit to create the perfect Elder God weapon. The issue with this he was born in a time as the last living creature, as such he was unable to collect even the samples for prototyping, this left him in the imperfect, uncompleted stage.The only way for him to gain the perfected form is to collect elements from each other Patchwork. That being Alice/Jynxx's heart, Raine/Dark's brain, Helena's eyes, and Echo's organs. Until he collects every single set from the Alphas, he is unable to use any of their power. Learned Abilities Diabolic Angelo ' Known as the literal breakdown of time, Diabolic Angelo takes the form of the arrows marked upon his skin that he can use at any time that he wishes. The Diabolic Angelo can be released from anything, when an arrow hits an object it grinds out the object from time, removing any ripples the removal or destruction of the object would cause. It negate the laws of cause and affect, karma, destiny, godhood, and divine intervention. Upon striking a living creature, only a clean killshot will enforce this affect otherwise it will simply remove the object struck. This means if it strikes a finger then the finger will vanish but nothing else but if it strikes the arm the entire arm will disappear. This does not apply to multiple timelines and will only work in the timeline for which he intends it to work as they are not mutiplicitus like him. He gains an arrow upon killing a being who affects timestreams, as a note he must be the direct cause of their death and not cause a side-affect of it. Those listed below are the ones who cause an arrow to be created Sky Kazahana, {Error} -Musai- Kazahana, Sukia Kazahana, Forevermore, Bob Vento, Scarlet Vento, Sorano Kazahai, '''Rewind ' Upon using any time based ability a 'save point' is set in all of time space. Upon something happening that the user of this ability does not want they can reset everything back to the 'save point'. This can be seen as a blessing or a curse considering that the 'save point' moves to any point when the person last used the Time ability. This ability only applies to single timeline uses meaning if someone set a 'save point' in one timeline but used a Time ability in another timeline, they will reset to their 'save point' in that timeline and upon going to the first timeline will be able to reset back to the 'save point' in their timeline. '''Reset Upon willing it, a person is able to completely reset the circumstances for which a timeline break would happen, this means while they can stop any moment of circumstance that they may wish. Anything from someone stubbing their toe to negating the death of another living person. This ability can only work on one specific circumstance, per object, per being, per timeline, and can never be repeated. Entropy ' The literal power of decay, upon releasing a burst of red lightning or touching an object with this power active it will rapidly age and decay. As long as contact with the energy or being casting Entropy continues the decay will continue. This power is much stronger than what most people know it to be, as it equates seconds to years. This affect is spread out over physical contact, meaning it has the affect of Diabolic Angelo in a sense, as it needs to make contact with a 'kill spot' to decay the entire physical form at once. '''Slow/Fast-forward ' The simple ability to move an object or being through time and space at an accelerated rate, this can be released as an area of affect ability or one on a single object. It can affect anything or anyone cast upon, but the regular rules of things such as gravity over square inch, strain on muscle and organs, and so on are accelerated by the acceleration in time. '''Eyes of Heaven This is the ability to see into every and any timeline instantly, this acts out by showing when every and any timeline splits and breaks outwards. The ability is actually rather maddening, causing for a person to stop being able to tell which reality is real and for their minds to be driven into madness, usually leading into self destructive spirals. Maelstrom ' The ability to summon forth the aspect of the Maelstrom, to act as the literal decay and erasing force of anything that touches it. Usually summoned out by bright red energy which can be put into any object or into the caster of the ability. It is destructive to anyone or thing that comes into contact with it. '''Probability Manipulation ' This is the active ability to manipulate circumstances by creating chains of affect that can be used to harm and hurt other people. This ability is much like the ability of Reset and follows the same rules of one specific circumstance, per object, per being, per timeline, and can never be repeated. '''Negation Cloak One of the two abilities which is given to Reaver and only to Reaver due to his nature as the Reaper of Time. This comes as a cloak made of the same make up of the Maelstrom. It will physically decay any object that hits it, but it is important to note that energy strikes can still damage it but not when it comes to those that need to come with physical interactions such as the Bubblegum Crisis. This cloak moves as normal fabric would, especially when he moves, opens his arms, or even has to use his bow or weapon. Inherited Abilities Multiplicity An ability that comes with someone who has been fused with Time, that there is either an endless number or a single number of them. In the case of Reaver there is a single version of him existing in all timelines at all moments; period. Meaning that he is affected by the circumstances of all timelines, something of a curse for him because of how circumstances work out he is able to exist inside of a vacuum so long as it does not exist in every timeline due to the fact as long as he can breath in one timeline he can breath in all of them. Of course things such as pressure, lava, or extreme heats from all timelines actually affect him but so long as something in a timeline counteracts another the affect is rendered moot such as Reaver walking through lava while walking through near absolute zero with the extremes canceling one another out on his body. History Naming Reaver's name comes from the literal word of Reaver which means a plunderer, this comes from what he is, a literal plunderer of life and time. This is doubled how Reaver is a play on Reaper, which is his classification, the Reaper of Time. It also plays into his nature of looking like a Grim Reaper Character Song Trivia Category:Non-Human Characters